


Insolitement vôtre - 18 : Purée de légumes et Seigneur Sith

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anidala, Crack, F/M, Marathon Faradien, One Shot, Sith en quasi dépression
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est de nouveau l'heure du babysitting pour le bienveillant Chancelier Palpatine... qui va devenir un Sith dépressif suite au passage de Leia Skywalker. /Marathon Faradien - Day 33/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insolitement vôtre - 18 : Purée de légumes et Seigneur Sith

**Author's Note:**

> /Marathon Faradien - Day 33/
> 
> C'est encore et toujours Sidious qui passe par la case torture, cette semaine... Le pauvre xD Pour ne rien arranger, il est accompagné par un adorable bébé Leia.

Sidious eut des difficultés à ne pas grincer des dents devant sa situation actuelle. Le petit Luke était malade, alors Anakin et Padmé l'avaient amené chez le médecin mais, ne voulant pas exposer Leia plus que nécessaire aux microbes de l'automne, ils avaient demandé à leur cher ami Palpatine de la garder pendant la durée du rendez-vous. Chose qui l'aurait certainement moins dérangé si ledit rendez-vous se serait situé en dehors des heures de repas des jumeaux.

Il se retrouvait donc, lui, l'un des plus grands Seigneurs Sith de l'histoire de la galaxie, assis dans une petite cuisine, à donner sa purée de légumes au bébé d'un Chevalier Jedi. Le comble du ridicule !

Pour arranger encore la situation – ou pas –, Leia ne se montrait pas particulièrement coopérative. Ses grands yeux marrons étaient boudeurs, et elle repoussait régulièrement la cuillère de purée que le Sith lui tendait. _Est-ce que j'ai une tête à faire du babysitting ?_ grommela Sidious dans sa tête.

Après moult difficultés avec la petite fille, celle-ci avala finalement son repas. Alors que Sidious se disait que le pire était passé, et que rien ne pouvait être pire... il reçut une avalanche de vomi dans la figure. Il cligna des yeux, abasourdi, et fixa le bébé, qu'il tenait désormais à bout de bras.

_Skywalker, tu vas me le payer._

**Author's Note:**

> Je trouve le thème de Sidious faisant du babysitting toujours aussi amusant x') Même si le pauvre Sith va vraiment devenir dépressif si je continue à le placer dans des situations aussi ridicules.
> 
> Une review = un soutien à Sidious (un Sith dépressif ça peut être plus dangereux qu'un Sith en pleine forme ^-^'). Vous pouvez aussi le garder loin de la dépression en rejoignant la "Sidious Army" sur Facebook (garantie sans bébé Skywalker :3)


End file.
